


Felicia’s Genius Plan.

by TangledVirus



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Napping, Trans Female Character, You can read this as friendship or as a mutual crush, trans felicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledVirus/pseuds/TangledVirus
Summary: After a very difficult witch hunt, Felicia is forced to go to class. Not wanting to cooperate, she thinks of the most genius plan to skip class. Sana is unimpressed.
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Mitsuki Felicia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Felicia’s Genius Plan.

To say that tonight’s witch hunt was tough is a misunderstandment. Tonight’s witch hunt was a desperate struggle not only against a labyrinth that seemed infinite. Not only against it’s dozens over dozens of familiars. And not only against a witch that seems to control the perception of gravity.

Tonight is also a struggle against a very off-season storm. Alarms have been fired.  
It’s now 3:14 am, in a Thursday and the residents of Mikazuki villa are ready to throw this week down the drain.  
Or at least Felicia is.

“Once again, you will go to class tomorrow. That’s the end of it.” Yachiyo was being her usual stern self and trying to control the young girl. Felica on her turn, doesn’t want to go to class. She’s feeling tired and wants to sleep in.  
“Don’t wanna! I’m tired and that place sucks!” She finishes drying herself and throws the towel she used on a nearby chair.  
“No one wants to talk about cows! And the only people that like to talk about manga there are creepy boys! I’ll stay!”

There’s another reason for her disliking going to school. Yachiyo knows this, and to Felicia’s credit, she does cooperate. Most of the time.  
She knows that the young girl has trouble fitting in there, and has some difficulty learning. She’s trying her best, Yachiyo knows this. And for Yachiyo’s credit she does let Felicia skip class once in a while.  
By letting, I mean that she doesn’t comment about it after the school calls her, telling that Felicia didn’t appear.  
However. There’s a big test coming up, math. Felicia’s weakest subject – That’s subjective, when you are an underachiever in most subjects. – and tomorrow, there’s math class. She can’t skip it.

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll go to class, even if I have to drag you out to school myself.” To be fair. If it wasn’t for math class, she would let Felicia skip. Sana as well. Hell, she wants to skip work and class herself. But she can’t, nor she will.  
She just wants to sleep.  
“Tsuruno will go to class, then work. Sana is invisible to everyone in the school but still she will go. Iroha will go. I’ll go and then to work. Then why shouldn’t you?” Her tone might have been a little too harsh. That happens sometimes when she’s tired, which is not often.  
Still, she’s sounding very uncharacteristically aggressive.  
That type of aggressiveness that is conveyed only in tone, and not words.  
Such display was so out of character to… Well, everyone that it leaves the room in awkward silence.  
She looks around and notices that Sana and Iroha are both surprised by it. And Felicia is visibly upset. Not for long though.  
“Fine!” Felicia turns and go stomping the way over to her room. Yachiyo sighs and turns her head to look at Iroha.  
“Was I too harsh?” The “leader” of the team nods. “You just want her to do well on the test. But you still were… Well, you can fix that tomorrow, we all need some sleep.”  
With that said, she says goodnight, and goes up the stairs to her own room.  
Sana soon follows her, and gives her own goodnight.  
The older girl goes to her room and thinks of what to do. She’s feeling a tad upset for being harsh tonight. It might be because of tiredness.  
She’ll do something tomorrow.

Back on Felicia’s room. The mercenary is changing into her pyjamas.  
Stupid school she thinks. She just wants to go there one day and go BAM! BOOM! KABLAM! Maybe even, WHAMO!  
Not only it’s boring but everyone there calls her a boy’s name.  
Stupid name. Everyone there calls her dumb, but they are the dumb ones. They can’t even learn her name! Her mom gave her that name! Why can’t they just learn that one, instead of the stupid boy name?  
No one there wants to talk to her about manga either. Except those creepy boys on the nearby class. But that’s not the worst part.  
No, the worst part is that no one there wants to talk about cows!  
That place sucks!  
Truly, for Felecia, any day where she doesn’t have to go to class is a good one. Why sit on a crappy desk and be bored?  
If it was like one of the manga she reads, she would just not go. Find a nice place to sleep and…  
That’s when it comes to her.  
An idea.  
It's genius she thinks!

She lays down on bed with a smile and pulls the covers.  
Tomorrow will be a nice day.

Breakfast soon comes, and it’s mostly normal. Everybody is visibly tired and quiet. Sana in particularly, feels sluggish.  
Yachiyo thinks on saying something. Maybe sorry for yesterday. Not for making Felicia go to school, but for how she spoke to her. She didn’t want to sound so angry.  
But she can’t.  
We all know that she has some problems with being honest with others.  
No one tries to do any small talk, and so, as soon everyone finishes eating, they all go on their merry way.  
Iroha, goes to her school.  
Yachiyo, goes to university.  
Sana, goes to her school.  
Felicia… Well, she starts going on her way to her school.

She checks the time on her, phone. Sits on some bench. She waits a bit more.  
Enough time has passed.  
And she goes on her merry way to somewhere other than her school.

Hours later, it’s lunch time and Sana is heading back home.  
No, not her parent’s place. Her real home, where she belongs.

She’s tired and was barely being able to focus on her classes. Then staying awake became a problem. Sure, no one would notice her if she was sleeping in class, she is invisible. But, she doesn’t want to.  
So, she decided to leave class earlier and is now going home. She asked for a couple of the magical girls she knows for notes and they’ll give it to her tomorrow. Today, she’ll sleep.

While going back home she has enough time to think about what happened yesterday, not that she wasn’t thinking about it while going to class, but now, she’s still thinking about it.

She feels that she failed Felicia in a way. Maybe she should’ve stayed at her side and tell Yachio that she didn’t want to go to class. A tiny part of her didn’t after all. Still, she just stayed quiet.  
She hope that Felicia doesn’t hate her for it. That would truly break her heart.

Finally, she’s home. As she takes her shoes off, something calls her attention.  
Felicia’s shoes are here.  
Did she forget to put them earlier? No, no.  
The shoes are just, kicked off on the ground. Instead of being neatly put like everyone’s else.  
Hmmm. Maybe she put the wrong pair?  
Yachiyo recently gave a new pair. As her old shoes were… well, they were very beaten and had holes.  
Maybe she’s having a hard time adjusting to the new ones and picked the old ones.  
Nothing serious.  
She goes up the stairs and then to her bedroom. Her room is as it is…  
No. No, it isn’t. There’s something on her bed?

Maybe… Maybe a cat?  
The last few weeks she has been feeding the neighbourhood cat. And there’s been a couple of times where the little creature has come inside the house through the windows.  
It could be it!

Sana approaches her bed slowly. One tiny step at a time. And slowly, she pulls the cover off.

Instead of a cat however…  
“F-Felicia!?” This might have been the first time she screamed in her life, for… Anything. At least she can scream when surprised now.  
The sound is loud enough to wake Felicia up and once she opens her eyes, the mercenary waves her hello.

“What time is it..?”  
“A bit pa-past noon. W-Why?”  
Felicia yawns a response. “Just checking.”

They stare at each other for a bit. Then…  
“Uhm… F-Felicia… Hmmm. Why are you in my bed?”  
Felicia giggles.  
“You see. I had the most genius plan!” She opens her eyes to stare at her friend.

The plan is rather simple really.  
After everyone left for school, she simply came back home. Then, she went to Sana’s room to sleep. Yachiyo will come back late today, so she’ll have all the time she wants to sleep.

“Neat, huh?”  
Sana looks at the mercenary, then at her bed, then at the ground. She’s unimpressed.  
It’s not like they hadn’t spent time on her room before. They do it all the time. Either talking, playing games, or trying to make Felicia learn chemistry.  
But still… Sleeping on her bed? Sure, it makes sense on Sana’s sleep deprived mind. She isn’t against it really, but… It’s just… Too much for her. Specially with her wanting to sleep as well.  
There’s still a question in the air though.  
“Why my room?”  
“Cause, if Yachiyo comes back, she’ll look to see if I’m in my room. She won’t come looking at yours! It’s the perfect plan!”  
“Why not Iroha’s?”  
She shrugs.  
“I like yours better.” This makes Sana a tad happy, not that she shows.  
The blush on her cheeks does show it. Felicia doesn’t comment on it.  
“B-but…I want to take a nap too…” She looks at her then down once again, not unquiet a puppy.

Felicia scoots over, leaving enough space on the bed and pulls the covers off that spot.  
That’s enough of an invitation.  
And if she wasn’t’ so tired, Sana would probably refuse. She would rather sleep on the couch, rather than being on such a though situation.

She doesn’t dislike Felicia. They are best friends for a reason. It’s just that… There’s somethings that are making spending time with her more difficult, that’s it.  
If it wasn’t for it, she would take the offer, but now she’s feeling awfully shy.  
Felicia notices it, and just pulls her to the bed.  
After a tiny struggle, they are now, laying down in bed. Felicia laying on her side, hugging her cow plushie with such strength as if the poor thing was trying to run away. Which it wouldn’t do, first because it’s a plushie. And because the plushie loves Felicia as much as Felicia loves it.  
Sana was laying on her back. Still blushing. But glad that she’s finally getting ready for a nap.  
She looks at the side and see a happy and sleepy Felicia.

“Comfy, huh?” Felicia is happy.  
“Y-yeah…”  
“I set the alarm to go off, before dinner, so we have a lot of time to nap.” Sana nods.  
“Wanna play some games after we wake up?” Once again, Sana nods. Felicia giggles. Then yawns, getting closer and closer to sleep.  
Even so, she talks.  
“You think Yachiyo’s gonna be mad at me?” She will, Sana knows that, Felicia knows that.  
“No.” She doesn’t want to make Felicia upset.  
“I hope so.” Felicia starts to hug her plushie with even more strength than before. All that Sana wants to do now is to hug her. She can’t bring herself to do it.  
“School sucks, I hate that place.” Felicia feels sleepier and sleepier.  
“I wish I could go with you.” Almost asleep.  
“That would be fun.” Sana responds. She isn’t lying. She knows how unruly Felicia can be when she’s bored, or how she is when she isn’t that interested in studding. It would be fun, warts and all.  
It’s not like she is alone when she’s at school. Thankfully there’s many magical girls in her school and they are all very kind in spending their time with her. Sana is thankful for that. Maybe it’s out of pity, maybe it’s because of a genuine liking to the invisible girl. What matters is that she’s usually not alone at lunch or coming to or from school. And at class she’s usually very focussed. Even so, being on the same class as Felicia, going to school with her, going home with her. Just being with her, would be good.  
At least that’s what she feels. However, before she could say something, she notices it.

Felicia is sleeping.

Sana just stares at her, waiting for sleep to take her. It won’t take long, she’s very sleepy herself.  
And before Sana falls asleep. She just starts to notice all the nice things she likes about Felicia.  
How soft her skin looks, and how good it would be to kiss it. Specially her lips. How her calloused hands seem so gentle when she’s quiet like this, if only she could hold it. How beautiful her hair looks, and how pleasant it is to comb it. How cute her laugh is, and how much she loves to hear it.  
That’s all she wants really.  
But she’ll settle to sleep next to her.

It’s the most comfortable sleep she has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I like these two together. I don't know why, maybe is the loud oneXquiet one relationship. I don't put a ton of thought into these things. I just saw that there isn't much of them together, so I decided to do stuff with them together.  
> Felica, Sana and everyone in Mikazuki villa is baby.


End file.
